


Let's End This

by emilygk02



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I cried writing this, M/M, VictUuri, i love them, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilygk02/pseuds/emilygk02
Summary: Yuuri has a little bit of post-skating depression, and questions the engagement. He gets emotional, Victor gets emotional, s'all good. Post episode 11.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyo its me. im still not over the end to ep 11 so i wrote about it yikes here you go. this is just my interpretation honestly.

Yuuri follows Victor into their hotel room, watching as his hips sway in time with his steps. He faces forward, shoulder light, his mind still back at the rink from after the programs, blissfully unaware of what Yuuri is preparing himself to do.

“Victor,” Yuuri whispers, “I need to talk to you.”

Victor glances over his shoulder, his gleeful grin sliding away as he sees the hot tears slowly rolling down Yuuri’s face. 

“Listen, if it's about the flip, you did amazing! It was your first time doing it seriously in a co-”

“I-It's not.” Yuuri wipes his eyes on his hand. “It's not about the program.”

Solemnly, Victor nods. He holds up one finger, a sign to wait a moment. He steps into the attached bathroom, and Yuuri hears the shower turn on. 

Yuuri sits on the edge of the bed, still in uniform, waiting for Victor to get out of the shower. 

He finally does, after stalling in the bathroom, and as he wipes his wet hair, asks Yuuri, “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Yuuri pauses before answering. “After the final, let's end this.”

Victor, his face wrapped in a towel, freezes, and looks in the direction he believes Yuuri is in, dropping his hands. 

“What do you mean, ‘this’?”

Yuuri takes a deep breath, steeling himself up, and makes eye contact with Victor.

“Us. Our engagement. I'm sorry.” His voice recedes as he feels another tear, and another, more and more, rolling down his cheek.

There is only silence, from the both of them, until Victor, shocked, whispers. “Why?”

This single word, whispered with such sincerity, breaks Yuuri. 

“Because I'm not good enough for you!,” he cries, “I saw how you watched everyone today. Like you couldn't wait to get back in the ice. I don't want to keep you off of it! Waiting and waiting for me to win a gold, patiently teaching me jumps and routines that I'm just going to mess up the second I step out there! You deserve to be happy, on the ice. I'm not going to win gold, we aren't going to get married.”

Victor, his face just as wet as Yuuri’s now, kneels before him, grabbing Yuuri’s hips. 

“No,” he desperately sobs, “don’t you get it? You already won gold! The rings, Yuuri. They're made of gold!

“What I said was just another stupid move of mine to motivate you.” He lowers his head. “I'm happiest with you. Of course I want to skate, but I always can with you. Please.

“I love you.”

Yuuri collapses into Victor, grabbing onto him as if his life depended on it. At this point, it almost did, having almost ripped his heart out while trying to get Victor to leave.

“New plan,” he muttered into Victor’s shoulder. “After the finals, we end this engagement. Let's get married, Victor.”

Victor pulls away, wiping Yuuri’s tears with his sleeve.

“That's more like it,” he whispers, as his cheerful grin returns to his face. 

Victor lifts Yuuri’s hand, and kisses his ring.


End file.
